I'm stuck in the Star Wars universe!
by Tahiri Robinson
Summary: What happens when I wake up in the Star Wars universe? Read to find out! Based on fiction by Fallon Skywalker. Credit goes to her for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Hello people! I'm new here, so bear with me. My chapters will probably be a bit short to start out with, and I'm only just getting used to this place. Anyway, this is from my point of view, pretty much exactly how I would react if this really happened to me! I know. I'm crazy. And this story pretty much highlights all my weird quirks. xD Ah, well. They're what make me unique. ;) **

**You may also notice that I mention Fallon Skywalker twice in this chapter, and through out this fiction. She's my good friend, and Lakehouse sister, and I got the idea from her! (Yes, Fal actually tricked me into getting myself trapped in 'Star Wars'. -_- Haha, just kidding Fally! *FanFicHugs*) So don't go telling me I was so creative to think of this when I didn't! Go read some of her stuff; it's great!**

**And now, go forth and R&R please. (And don't forget to enjoy the story while you're at it!)**

**May the Force be with you, and keep moving forward!**

**Disclaimer: **

**As much as I fit into the 'Star Wars' universe, I unfortunately do not own it. Actually, I think that should be FORTUNATELY I don't own it. The franchise/universe would prolly crash and burn if I owned it. xD Anyway, yeah. I don't own anything to do with Star Wars, in any way shape or form. I do own my own self though, which is in thsi story... but I suppose that's common sense. ;) Ta ta!**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open. It was still dark outside, which struck me as odd, since I rarely wake up before 9 without poking and prodding from my parents. I would have rolled over and gone back to sleep if I didn't have a strange, chilling feeling draped over me. Like, when you forget you're on vacation, and you wake up at four in the morning in a strange hotel room and freak out.<p>

Anyway, I was pretty much awake now, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. I still couldn't shake that weird feeling. Come to think of it, my insides were abuzz with many strange sensations. Several things, that felt like bugs tickling my brain, seemed to be traveling around my consciousness. I blinked, and sat up. The weird sensations multiplied, some slowly disappeared while others slowly drifted in. Rubbing my face, and muttering to myself, I wondered if I was sick. I almost never got sick; I couldn't even remember the last time I'd been sick.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, and let my feet hit the cold hard floor

…_wait a minute. My bedroom has carpets!_ I thought in a panic. Jerking my legs up off the floor, I pulled them up to my chest, wrapping my long arms around my knees. Okay, this was just plain freaky! Though, I wasn't scared in the way that makes you scream and bolt. I was scared by the fact that my curious and usually constantly racing mind was still drawing a blank, still struggling to work out what in the world was going on.

Finally, I gently set my feet on the floor. Standing up, I expected to have to fumble for the light switch like always, but somehow I knew all my obstacles before I reached them. I dodged them easily, and reached what I guessed was the door. Those weird feelings (more so like presences) were still there, but my brain was pushing them aside by now. I reached out, expecting to find the light switch with my fingers. Instead, my hand touched something larger. I felt it; it was a sort of control pad. I was thoroughly confused, but in my true spirit, my curiosity was greater than my fear.

"Hmm…" I pondered the situation aloud. I chose a button _sort of _at random, and pushed it. Thankfully it worked, and light filled the room

My mouth fell open, and a small squeak popped out.

"What the heck…" I managed to whisper.

I was in a small room, with not much filling the space. My bed was much simpler, now with a basic brown throw blanket instead of my usual pink comforter set, and the bed itself was built into the wall. There was a stool… ottoman sort of thing in the middle of the room.

"That must be what I dodged a minute ago…" I thought out loud. Looking around, something caught my eye.

No.

It couldn't be

I fairly jumped over to a little table that was protruding from the wall, and snatched up the object. My eyes the size of saucers, and each breath bringing little high pitched noises, my fingers crept to the switch. Knowing full well what it would do, I triggered it.

The glowing blue blade shot into the air, as a pleasant hum filled my ears.

I was holding an honest to goodness light saber. As I stared at it, my Cheshire Cat grin spread across my face.

So Fallon was right.

It was possible.

And now I was here

I glanced at the other door, and decided it must be my closet. Sure enough, when I opened it I was greeted by the pleasant browns of Jedi robes, just as Fal had. The reality (I supposed it was a reality…) hit me, and I jumped and shouted with joy! Snatching a tunic from the storage compartment, I proceeded to transform myself.

I looked myself over, and gave a satisfied and decided nod. My appearance was completely that of a Padawan learner, right down to my makeshift Padawan braid. Smiling, I bolted to the door, and was just about to jab the 'open' button, when the sensible part of my brain stopped me. I face palmed myself. "Of course, I need a cover story!" I cried. I was at a loss though. "I… suppose I'll just say that I don't have a Master yet. After all, it is the truth… sorta."

After refreshing myself on basic knowledge of the '_Star Wars' _universe, I pressed the open button_._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, another short chapter for ya. :P Sorry this is even shorter than the last chapter; it's all I have so far! :0 Don't worry though, I'll definately have an update for y'all tomorrow. ;) Anwyay, R&R please! May the Force be with you! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Star Wars', in any way whatsoever. I found out that some geek named George Lucas owns it. ;D _(Edit, July 8th, 2012 -And for the anonymous reviewer who thinks I'm a mean 'Star Wars hater', I hope you realize how silly you made yourself look. It's called humor and sarcasm, my dear friend. And for the record, being a geek ROCKS._ _Also, there's this thing called spell check. I'm sure George would be disappointed that you spelled his name as GEROGE three times in a row, and mispelled every 'Star Wars' related word/term you used in that review. May the Force be with you! ;D)_**

* * *

><p>The hall of the Jedi Temple was empty at the moment, so I turned to the right and started walking. I was running through possible situations in my head, and what my reaction should be to them, when I turned a corner and ran smack into a little boy. We both plunked to the ground. <em>Jeez<em>, I thought. _I guess I shouldn't push my feelings aside so much… _(I had figured out that those weird sensations were actually the presences of living things.) I rubbed my gut where the short little boy had collided with me, and looked up.

My mouth fell open, and I clapped my hand over it. Sitting in front of me, was ten year old Anakin Skywalker! I recovered myself, and stood up. I grinned (a genuine grin, since I was bursting with fan girl excitement) and stuck out my hand.

"You should slow down a bit kid; you miss a lot when you're going so fast." I said as I pulled the boy to his feet. He flushed red and said, "I'm sorry." I almost laughed at his shyness.

"Don't mention it. Say, your that Skywalker kid aren't you?" I tried to sound as casual as possible (_Fly casual_, I had told myself back in my room.), but in actuality I felt like a squeal was about to explode from within me.

"That's me! The boy said proudly, his dignity having been quickly restored.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking up at me with his bright blue eyes.

_OH NO!_ I mentally berated myself. All this, and I hadn't even given myself a name! _I knew I should have created an OC sooner! _I thought.

"I'm," I had to think fast. I couldn't say "Tahiri" (which is what I usually go by, besides my real name), that might mess up the timeline, or, whatever.

"I'm Isabel." I mentally slapped myself. What kind of a 'Star Wars' name was that?

Apparently it would do, because Anakin smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you Isabel! I'd better go, the Counsel is waiting for me. I'm going to be trained as a Jedi!" and off he ran.

I gasped. It was like someone had snatched my breath away from me (in a good way). I was smack in the middle of _The Phantom Menace!_ I began grinning like an idiot. _How ironic! _I thought. _I was just going to see that in theatres tomorrow back at home! _In fact, I had fallen asleep thinking about it.

I let out a crazy giggle, and continued on my way.

I had decided to go to the mess hall, and using my intensive fan girl knowledge, my new found Force Sensitivity and a bit of common sense, I found it easily. After getting a plate of food, I wandered to an empty table where I (hopefully) wouldn't be easily noticed. Looking around the room, my excitement began to grow as I recognized many Jedi. I tried not to look very interested, but I was just too curios.

And that was probably going to get me into trouble.

I had gotten several glances, so I decided it would be safest to just stare at my plate. But it was too late; I heard a small noise. Looking up, I found sitting in front of me, a young Obi-Wan Kenobi! I nearly fell out of my seat. As I was still trying to regain my composure and shrink my widened green eyes, he said, "I see I've found someone else who likes to eat alone." I found my tongue and said hurridly, "Oh, is this your table? I can move." As soon as I said it, I realized how stupid it sounded. This was the Jedi Temple, not a high school. (But then, what would I know about that; having been home schooled all my life)

Obi-Wan chuckled. "No, no you're quite alright. I could hardly call it "my" table anyway." I sighed in relief.

"Anyway," he continued, "I'm going to have to get used to not being alone. I'm taking on a Padawan soon."

I shoved a bite of food (nerf sausage? I had no clue…) into my mouth and asked, in a round-a-bout way, "Who will you be training?"

"A young boy named Anakin Skywalker." replied Obi-Wan, staring wistfully at nothing. I poked at my food a bit more before saying, "Oh yeah. I ran into him this morning. Nice kid." I almost winced as visions of Anakin- no, of Darth Vader, yellow eyed, killing younglings and screaming "I hate you!" flashed through my head. I mentally shook myself when I heard the Jedi Knight saying something. He had stood up, and was saying, "I'd best be going. The Counsel is most likely done with Anakin, and we've got a busy day ahead." I ran through episode one in my mine. He was right.

"Oh, well goodbye Master Kenobi," I said, not catching myself in time. He looked at me funny, and then said, "That's odd; I don't remember telling you my name." He was looking at me hard, and I began to panic, wondering if he was probing my brain.

Suddenly I blurted, "I've seen you around. I'm Isabel, by the way." At least I hadn't forgotten my alias. I wouldn't been in deep poodoo then.

"A pleasure to meet you Isabel. Goodbye." he smiled. Then he walked away. I groaned, shaking my head.

_Be more careful Autumn! _I said to myself. I got up, dumped my tray, and proceeded to wander around the Temple. I needed to tell someone who I really was, or I'd be found out anyway, and be in even bigger trouble. But who?

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT February 11, 2012: Won't have an update until tomorrow at least. :( FF was acting crazy, and not letting me log in on the computer that all my stories are on. X.X Don't give up on me though! I'll have another chapter, and a nother fic published by tomorrow evening! May the Force be with you, and keep moving forward! ~ T.R. **

**EDIT/ February 14, 2012: Firstly, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D**

**Secondly, I need some ideas for this fic. I know, second chapter and I'm already asking for help. ANYway. Tell me in a review what SW characters I should run into next, what scenarios I should encounter (you know, the ones I *think* I'm so prepared for :P), and what places i should explore in the SW Universe! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm very disappointed and frustrated with how very, VERY short this chapter turned out to be, but oh well. ;P The next chapter should be really exciting and fun to write (and hopfully a lot longer)! This was sort of just setting up for that chapter (Ch. 4). Anyway, please enjoy, ideas are always welcome, and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ;D ~T.R.**

* * *

><p>As I walked along aimlessly I held my lightsaber in my palm, turning it over and over, careful not to point if at myself. I wish I could put this thing to use...that would be amazing fun... I thought, as I closed my hand comfortably around the weapon. It almost seemed wrong to call it a weapon; a part of a Jedi, as I liked to think, was more like it.<p>

I stopped suddenly, and looked up and to my left. There was a set of large double doors, with a plaque labeled in Basic, among other languages. I clipped my lightsaber to my belt and walked over to it.

"Dueling Room..." I read aloud. A huge grin Spread across my face as I tapped my lightsaber eagerly. I quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

The room was large, and slightly sectioned off around the perimeter. It appeared that the different skill levels went to different sections to train. The center of the room was clear, and I knew that it had to be the "dueling ring" where Masters and Padawans practiced more serious lightsaber skills.

It was fairly empty, with the exception of a few groups of Padawans around the edges. I surveyed the groups, trying to see which I was "supposed" to join in with. I began walking around, passing the groups of small children, swinging their training sabers back and forth methodically. A few empty sections later, I came across a larger group of ten or eleven year olds dueling each other slowly and steadily with larger, more dangerous looking training sabers. I lingered a few paces here, taking in as much of they're slow and basic techniques as I could. Taking a deep breathe, I continued on, trying to make my stance tall and my stride steady. But I was still so afraid of being found out. As I heard the next group, my group, I stopped short. My brain was in absolute 'Star Wars' mode now, so I knew I wouldn't forget anything important. Still, I ducked into one of the unlit, empty sections.

Spreading my feet shoulder width apart, with my right foot slightly behind, I fumbled at my belt for the lightsaber. After grasping it firmly and making sure the end was pointed in the general direction away from my important organs, I resolutely hit the switch. No turning back now, I thought.

The blue blade snapped alive in an instant. My arm was washed in the relaxed yet invigorating soft glow. First I swung the graceful weapon to and fro, feeling it's weight and agility as an extension of my own arm. After a while I started swinging it around, still a bit rigidly, adding turns and jabs, cutting down imaginary battle droids left and right. Minutes later I was swirling all over the room, confidence soaring and sweat collecting on my determined face.

I suddenly felt a sensation as if being closed in on. Hearing a miniscule noise on the open end of the room, I swung around to face the person. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He only nodded his head in greeting (or approval, I couldn't tell which). The Jedi Knight must've thought I was crazy; breathing rapidly, lightsaber at ready, and knees bent ready to strike. I blanched and flipped the 'saber off again.

"Impressive. Though, your awareness could use some work." he said with a hint of amusement. My arms fell slack at my sides and I huffed in annoyance. "You enjoy training alone? It is pleasant, but at your age there are some things you just can't learn without an experienced teacher." I scowled and curled my lip in agitation. I was still disappointed with being snuck up on. Obi-Wan walked of to me and stuck out his hand, gesturing for the lightsaber than hung from my hand. I spun it around, so it would face away from him, and set it in his palm. He paced around the room inspecting my weapon, nodding every so often. He got to the open end of the room again and stopped. Turning to me, he said, "Magnificent and graceful weapons, the best kind in my opinion. Well, I must be going now." and with that he tossed it through the air, towards my open hand. I caught it without a flinch or a second thought, which surprised myself. Looking down at it, I sighed thoughtfully. Straightening myself, I continued down the room, towards the group of teenage Padawans.


End file.
